Picture of you
by Atherii
Summary: Kontynuacja jednego z tematów "30 day challenge"
1. Chapter 1

Pamięta ktoś, kiedy prawie dwa miesiące temu (dokładnie to było 03.02.2015), kończyłam publikować 30-to dniowe wyzwanie i wspominałam o kontynuacji niektórych chapterów? Tak więc, o to pierwsza z nich! Kontynuacja wyzwania z dnia 30, o temacie "Strażnik". Właściwie, to dalszej historii jest tylko jeden chapter... który napisałam dwa dni po skończeniu wyzwania XD. Tak, całe dwa miesiące czekał na przepisanie i sprawdzenie. XD

Wrzucam najpierw pierwszy chapter (czyli ten, który się pojawił w wyzwaniu), aby utrzymać płynność, oraz ze względu na tych którzy chcieliby sobie przypomnieć (lub wcale nie czytali). Za chwilę pojawi się również druga część, jako kolejny rozdział.

Jeśli kogoś interesują inne tematy z mojego challenge'a... Powoli nad nimi pracuję. POWOLI. T-to nie tak, że zaczęłam pisać dwa inne opowiadania, które nagle mi przyszły do głowy, baaaaaka!

* * *

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że kochał swoją pracę, jednak była dobrze płatna, więc póki co się z nią zmagał. Jego środek do utrzymania się polegał na kilkugodzinnym staniu, bez najmniejszego ruchu.

Tego dnia Levi Ackerman miał właśnie swoją zmianę. Ubrany w czerwoną kurtkę, z czarnymi spodniami wpuszczonymi w czarne buty oraz czarną, futrzaną czapą na głowie, stał na baczność, nie ruszając się oraz nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. _Została już tylko godzina do końca_, pocieszał się w duchu, po raz kolejny poddając wątpliwości powód, dla którego nie rzucił tej roboty. Był aspołeczny, niemalże ocierając się o socjopatę, więc przebywanie tyle czasu wśród tłumów doprowadzało go do szału. Tym bardziej, że był właśnie sezon letni, więc plac był pełen nachalnych turystów, którzy myśleli, że to w porządku podejść, zarzucić rękę za jego ramię i zrobić sobie zdjęcie. Mylili się. Levi zawsze wykorzystywał ten mały przywilej i odganiał każdego, kto się zanadto zbliżył, stukając o ziemię trzonkiem trzymanej w ręku broni.

Kątem oka zauważył jak ktoś, wyglądający na dość młodego mężczyznę, stanął obok niego, odwrócony plecami i robił zdjęcia.

\- Wiesz, że masz rozwiązanego buta? - zapytał nagle chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od monumentu, którego zdjęcia wciąż wykonywał.

Levi lekko się zdziwił, lecz nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

\- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, mogę ci go zawiązać - zaoferował młodzieniec, zawieszając aparat na szyi. Przesunął się na przód Ackermana. Levi miał kilka sekund, aby podziwiać twarz, która teraz znajdowała się przed nim. Skóra była lekko opalona, przypominająca kolorem ciemny karmel. Włosy, ciemnobrązowe, nie zostały ułożone w żadną konkretną fryzurę, lecz potargane sterczały w każdą stronę. Zielone oczy, które kryły w sobie rozbawienie, uważnie studiowały strażnika.

W końcu szatyn przykucnął i zaczął wiązać sznurówki buta. Po chwili wstał i szeroko uśmiechnął się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, aby mi się odwdzięczyć? - odezwał się zielonooki z głupkowatym wyszczerzem. Stanął obok Levi'ego i zarzucił mu rękę przez ramię. Podniósł aparat i szybko zrobił zdjęcie.

W ramach podziękowania, Ackerman pozwolił mu na to. Nagły akt litości nie miał zupełnie nic wspólnego z tym, że młodzieniec był w jego typie… Chyba…

\- Hej, ty narwany kretynie! - rozległo się wołanie. Levi podążył wzrokiem w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos i zauważył grupkę młodych osób, prawdopodobnie w wieku zielonookiego.

\- Wybacz, muszę już iść. Znajomi na mnie czekają - przeprosił młodzieniec, uśmiechając się lekko. - Do zobaczenia! - pożegnał się i pobiegł w stronę grupy osób.

Przez resztę zmiany Levi myślał tylko o tym zdarzeniu. Kiedy tylko przebrał się w swoje zwykłe ciuchy, przez pół godziny kluczył po placu i pobliskim parku, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć chłopaka, lecz nigdzie go nie było.

Następnego dnia również miał zmianę. Czas mu się dłużył, kiedy stał tak bez ruchu, aż w końcu był wolny. Na szczęście, tego dnia był piątek, więc przez kolejne dwie doby miał wolne. Przebrał się już w swoje ciuchy. Chciał już wychodzić, kiedy nagle usłyszał głos swojego przyjaciela.

\- Hej, Levi! Mam dla ciebie przesyłkę - rozległo się wołanie. Ackerman obrócił się i zauważył Erwina Smitha, machającego w powietrzu białą kopertą. - Był tu ktoś przed chwilą i prosił, żeby ci to przekazać.

Levi uniósł pytająco brew, lecz zabrał kopertę i ją rozerwał. Wyjął ze środka zawartość, którą okazało się być zdjęcie. Kawałek lakierowanego papieru przedstawiał jego oraz chłopaka, który mu wiązał buta dnia poprzedniego. Szatyn wyszczerzył swoje zęby do aparatu. Levi natomiast, co było niespotykane, miał na twarzy mały, ledwo zauważalny uśmiech.

\- Kim jest ten uroczy ktosiek i czemu go jeszcze nie znam? - rozległ się kolejny głos, należący do Hange. Hange, tak samo jak Erwin, byli przyjaciółmi Ackermana, chyba jedynymi. - Jak ma na imię?

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć- westchnął Levi.

\- Eren Jaeger - odezwał się nagle Smith.

\- Huh? Skąd wiesz? - zainteresował się Levi.

\- Jest na odwrocie - odpowiedział tamten.

Strażnik odwrócił zdjęcie i zobaczył, naskrobane koślawo „Eren Jaeger" oraz numer, prawdopodobnie jego telefonu.

\- Uuuu… Levi ma randkę - zagruchał Hange.

\- Zamknij się - syknął Acherman. Wsunął zdjęcie w kieszeń spodni i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą dwójkę ludzi, których od niechcenia zwał przyjaciółmi.

Postanowił, że kiedy tylko wróci do domu to sprawdzi, czy podany numer rzeczywiście należy do Erena Jaegera.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi był z reguły dość spokojny i opanowany, chociaż miał jeden tik nerwowy- pukanie palcem. Tak więc siedział teraz na stołku przy wysepce kuchennej, w swoim domu, stukając szybko lecz rytmicznie palcem o wyświetlacz telefonu, trzymany w prawej ręce. W lewej dłoni obracał zdjęcie.

Fotografia nie była czymś wielce niezwykłym, po prostu przedstawiała dwoje mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, wyższy, z gniazdem brązowych włosów na głowie, które w tym świetle miały kolor mlecznej czekolady, prezentował bielutkie zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Jego oczy, żywo zielone, były lekko zmrużone. Ich odcień cudownie kontrastował ze skórą, opaloną na karmelowo. Patrząc na niego, pierwszymi słowami, jakie przychodziły na myśl były „piękność ze słonecznego wybrzeża". Ręka szatyna, którą opinał krótki rękaw kremowej koszulki, była zarzucona na szyję trochę niższego mężczyzny z czarną, puchatą czapą na głowie.

Osobnik w czapce miał bladą skórę. Spod czarnej grzywki, patrzył w obiektyw chmurnymi oczami. Czerwona kurtka, którą miał na sobie, zdradzała, że był królewskim strażnikiem. Na twarzy bruneta gościł ledwo zauważalny uśmiech.

Levi westchnął, obracając zdjęcie. Przez chwilę patrzył na schludny napis zawierający w swojej treści imię, nazwisko oraz numer telefonu, prawdopodobnie należące do uroczego szatyna ze zdjęcia.

_Pierdolić to_, pomyślał Ackerman, wciskając w końcu przycisk „zadzwoń" na telefonie i przyłożył go do ucha.

Rozległ się długi sygnał, oznaczający łączenie. Po nim następny. I kolejny… Uświadomił sobie, że jednak nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, usłyszał, że osoba po drugiej stronie odebrała.

\- Halo? - odezwał się zaspany głos. W tle rozległ się krzyk przypominający „wyłącz ten telefon, do cholery!". Levi ciężko przełknął ślinę, w panice próbując wymyślić, co powiedzieć.

\- Czy dodzwoniłem się do Erena Jaegera? - zapytał Ackerman, po kilku sekundach niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Tak… Nie… Może… - nie mógł się zdecydować brzmiący znajomo głos.

\- Mam sobie wybrać? - bąknął Levi, zanim zdążył pomyśleć i powstrzymać swój język. Jego uszy natychmiast wypełnił ciepły śmiech.

\- Przepraszam, właśnie wstałem, więc jeszcze nie myślę - przeprosił rozmówca. Brunet ściągnął brwi w zdumieniu i spojrzał na zegar, wiszący na ścianie. Zbliżała się druga w nocy.

\- Cholera, przepraszam! Powinienem sprawdzić czas, zanim zadzwoniłem! - syknął Levi. Znowu usłyszał przyjemny chichot.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Wracając do pytania, tak dodzwoniłeś się do Erena Jaegera. Jak rozumiem, rozmawiam z panem strażnikiem z rozwiązanymi butami? - zaśmiał się.

\- Tylko jednym butem i był to jednorazowy przypadek - bąknął brunet. - Przy okazji, mam na imię Levi.

\- Miło mi - zapewnił Eren głosem, który prawdopodobnie skrywał uśmiech. - Przepraszam za tą akcję ze zdjęciem, to było głupie z mojej strony. Nie powinienem pewnie tak robić. Pewnie czułeś się przez to niezręcznie… - gadał Jaeger.

\- Przestań przepraszać za coś, w czym nie ma twojej winy! - przerwał mu ostrym tonem Levi. - Właściwie, to jestem wdzięczny, że zostawiłeś mi swój numer. Może masz ochotę się gdzieś umówić, czy coś? Mam wolny weekend, jeśli ci pasuje…

\- Może jutro wieczorem? - zaproponował zielonooki, lekko podnosząc głos z ekscytacji.

\- Pasuje mi - przytaknął Levi. - Wyślij mi później adres, pod którym chcesz się spotkać.

\- Jasne! - zapewnił. - Jeśli mi wybaczysz…

\- Jeszcze raz, wybacz że obudziłem - przeprosił ponownie Ackerman, przerywając Erenowi w połowie zdania. - Idź już spać. Jak masz ochotę, to możesz zadzwonić rano…

\- Oczywiście! Dobranoc, Levi! - pożegnał się i rozłączył.

Brunet wstał ze stołka i podreptał do swojej sypialni. Odłożył komórkę na stolik nocny i rzucił się na łóżko. Schował twarz w poduszce i wydał z siebie wysoki pisk. Poczuł się jak nastolatka, która właśnie umówiła się z najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w klasie. Może to tak bardzo nie odbiegało od prawdy?

W tamtym momencie, Levi nie mógł wiedzieć, że za nie dalej, niż kilka miesięcy, zdjęcie, które wtedy leżało obok jego telefonu, znajdzie swoje miejsce na komodzie, oprawione w ramkę, stojąc dumnie między innymi ich wspólnymi fotografiami.


End file.
